


Fanning the Flames

by brunettachoppa687, TTICSY (phantomofthefandoms)



Series: The Things I Could Show You [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Underage - Freeform, love spells, not really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettachoppa687/pseuds/brunettachoppa687, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthefandoms/pseuds/TTICSY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are a bit different in Amity Park, now that Vlad is there to help~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a retelling of the episode "Fanning the Flames", most of the au works this way, by us retelling the episodes a bit. We own nothing, we just like to play with it~

"AAAAHHHHHH!!"

Danny landed with a crash on the roof, groaning in pain as he hit Ember’s giant cardboard cut out.  The hit had knocked him out for a split second, causing him to transform back into human form.

//Oh man, she's tougher than I thought...//

Sam and Danny had learned earlier that day that the new rock sensation taking over all of Amity Park’s youth, was a ghost.  They had hoped sucking her into the the thermos and getting everyone back to normal would be relatively easy.

They were wrong.

All the chanting and screaming fans just made her stronger, and Danny was seriously thinking about calling Vlad in on this one if things kept up like this.  He glanced up when Ember came to float above him, a malicious smirk on her lips.  Sam came bursting onto the roof from the fire escape doors, angry beyond all measure to see her friend hurt.

"Get away from him!"

She ran across the roof to stand in front of him, stance defensive and thermos at the ready.

"Awwwww, teen love~" Ember crooned at the two.  "They say it never lasts~ But nothing distracts teenagers more than hormones, and I need to keep you busy for the next twenty four hours."

She clicked the dial on her guitar to a heart-shaped symbol.  "And now that they're chanting my name-!"

Ember raised her hand, eyes wild at the pair.  "My music CAN affect you!!" she yelled, strumming a deafening chord on her guitar.  "HOW ‘BOUT A LOVE SONG?!"

Sam screamed as the chord sent her back aways along the roof, tossing her like a strong gust of wind.  Danny was rooted in place by the Ember cut out, but he still cried out when the music hit him.  It was painful, like someone had crushed his head in a vice.  He moaned weakly, unknowing of the strange pink tint his eyes had taken.  Slowly, he turned to check on Sam, but the moment his eyes locked with hers...

Everything got suddenly very rose tinted.

"Sam..."

Sam looked at his expression, dawning horror appearing in her eyes.  "Oh no, I know that look.  That's the look you get when you're talking about Vlad!  Danny, what did she do?!"

"Sam..."  

Slowly, Danny started making his way towards her.  The only thought in his mind was being near her.  They moved precariously close to the edge, the fallen cut out teetering dangerously.  Sam put a hand up, trying to stop him.

"Danny, snap out of it!"

"Well, I think I'll leave the new couple alone~" Ember cackled.  "Ciao, babies~!"

She raised a hand in farewell and dissolved into blue mist, disappearing back into the building.  "Hehahahaha~!"

"Danny, Danny stop!  We'll fall!"

Danny blinked, confused.  "But, I'm over here... And you’re over there!  I wanna be over there!"

Sam face palmed.  "It's like talking to a puppy..."  She glanced up, noticing Danny was walking towards her again.  "Wait, don't--AAAHHH!!"

Sam slid down the cut out and fell off the building, only to be caught by some SWAT officer in a helicopter.  She sighed.  "Perfect..."

*~*~*~*

Twenty minutes later, Jazz and Danny had been tossed back into the Fenton house at the feet of their scolding parents.  

"What in there world were you two thinking?" asked Jack.  Maddie nodded, a mix of anger and confusion on her face.  "You both should be studying for the test tomorrow!  And Danny, you seemed so happy with your studies lately, I thought you were studying at Vlad’s?"

"How can I study~?" Danny moaned.  "All I can think about is Sam~"

"Sam?" asked Jazz, looking incredulously at her brother.  "Wait, why aren't you thinking about Ember?"

Maddie frowned.  "I don't know what's gotten into you two, but you are both grounded tonight!  Go upstairs to your rooms and study!"

"But mom, the concert!"  Jazz complained as she and Danny were marched upstairs.  

"No buts!"  Maddie exclaimed as she slammed their doors shut.  Danny blinked at the door a bit, confused, before turning to lay down on his bed, a hazy eyed and dazed expression on his face.  Just then, he heard a knock on his window.  He looked up, smiling wildly when he saw Sam.

"Sam!  You snuck out to see me!"

"Keep it down, doofus."  She scowled as she glared at him through the open window.  "Come on, I'm taking you to see Vlad."

"Why?"

"So he can fix this!"

Danny cocked his head, confused.  "Fix what?"

Sam sighed, grabbing his arm and forcing him out the window.  "Just COME ON!"

~*~*~

Vlad was listening to calming jazz music in his library, reclining in an armchair with a good book, when he heard someone ring his doorbell.  Brows raised, he took off his reading glasses and stood up, walking into the main hall just as one of his maids answered the door.

Two youths entered his foyer.  "Daniel? And Samantha?" Vlad said, a touch confused at the looks on their faces.  "What brings you two over here at this hour?"

"We got a problem, Vlad!"  Sam dragged Danny inside, then tried to let go of his hand.  He refused.  She growled, shaking her arm until he finally let go, but continued to look at her with a dazed puppy love expression.  She huffed, turning back to Vlad.

"Ember, that rock star?  She's a GHOST.  She uses her music to entrap people, and the more they chant for her, the more powerful she gets.  She's planning on taking over the world tonight at her concert!  Me and Danny went to try and learn more about her earlier today, to see if we could just catch her in the thermos but she's already too powerful!  Look what she did to Danny!"

Vlad's blue eyes narrowed.  "WHAT did she do to Daniel?" he asked, firmly taking hold of Danny's jaw and looking him over.

"She played a stupid LOVE song!  She made him fall in love with me!"

"But I DO love you, Sam!"  Danny turned to her with a pout, trying to pull out of Vlad's hold.  

Sam frowned, hands on her hips.  "No you don't, Danny, you love--Not me!"

She turned to Vlad.  "He's like a love sick puppy, she did it to distract him.  Can you fix this?  I'm going to go find Tucker.  I know how to snap him out of Ember’s hold and then maybe the two of us can capture her!"‏

The goth looked between Danny and Vlad, slightly worried.  "You CAN fix this... Right?"

Vlad looked into the contracted pupils of his little badger, taking note of the symptoms, and nodded after a moment.  "It may take an hour or two, but yes, I believe I can," the man said, firmly gripping Danny to his side and steering him back towards the library.  "I'll have him back in action as soon as possible."

Keeping Danny tucked protectively into his side, Vlad pulled the lever and trotted them down into the lab -- only half-listening to the boy prattle on about the goth girl through his angry and calculating thoughts.  A ghost that operates through sound waves, hm... Ghost powers worked on all sorts of different levels, but this was most likely a form of hypnotism.  Enough of a shock or continuous stimulus to the brain should be enough to snap him out of this ‘spell’.

Emerging into the lab, Vlad strapped Danny to a ghost-proof chair to keep him from flying away and got to work, mixing chemicals and running simulations.  

About a half an hour later, Vlad was holding a vial of pale green, glowing serum.  //Well, this should do it...// he thought, and walked over to Danny.  //Just in time, too.  I feel like if I hear him talk about that girl in a lovesick prattle for ONE MORE MINUTE I’m going to combust.//

Vlad put the vial to Danny's lips.  "Here."

Danny looked down at the green liquid, face contorting in disgust.  "Um... It's green..."

Vlad rolled his eyes.  "It's lime," he quickly lied.

"Oh!"  Danny exclaimed, suddenly all smiles.  "Sam likes lime!  Ok!"

Dang drank the serum, only to gag and cough when it was too late.  He shook his head, face twisted in distaste.  "That was NOT lime!"

Suddenly he gasped, eyes blinking open.  They were glowing a bright pink, before the color faded.  And he was looking right at Vlad.  The dopey grin returned, eyes clouded in adoration.

"Hey, Vlad~"

Vlad's eyes widened.  "Son of a biscuit...!"


	2. Chapter Two

Vlad’s eyes widened.  “Son of a biscuit…!”  he swore under his breath, glancing at the empty vial.  

Half a moment later, he was back at his chemistry set, checking different beakers and swirling the solutions inside them.  He hadn't gotten RID of the hypnotism, he'd reset the damn spell!!  The good news was now he knew exactly what he needed to do to get it right, but... ugh, dammit!  Now his badger was infatuated with HIM, and that was...

Incredibly distracting...

Danny watched Vlad with awe filled eyes, blush high on his cheeks and a soft sigh leaving his lips every two minutes.  The man was so gorgeous, big, strong....

Danny REALLY wanted to touch him...

Just then, Danny remembered a certain lesson Vlad had taught him about escaping ghost confinement.  He did a little wiggling and squirming until he finally found the weak point in the chairs binds.  Next second, he was phasing out of the binds and had pressed himself snug up against Vlad's back, arms wrapped around his middle.

** **

"Whatcha doin, Vlad~?  It looks boring...  I bet I can think of something more fun to do~!"

Vlad blinked, a pale flush reddening his cheeks. "I... ah... I'm sure you could, too," he forced out, trying to ignore the tingling that Danny's touch invoked.  "But right now I have to do this, okay?  Just give me a few minutes."

"AWWWW....  But I don't like you paying attention to THAT stupid old thing...."

Danny moved to stand beside Vlad, pressing his front along his side and looking up at him with baby blue eyes.

"I want you to pay attention to ME~"

Vlad huffed at the adorableness of the boy, glancing around for a way out.  He wasn't going to be able to FOCUS on this with Daniel pleading for attention.  It was just a short fix, he knew how to do it, so...

He paused for a second, as if debating... then smiled down at Danny.  "All right, badger, I have a way we can do both," he said.

Picking up the boy by the waist, Vlad placed Danny's butt on the counter and nestled his face next to that young, pretty one -- wrapping his arms around Danny to continue his work quite literally behind his back.  "Better?" he asked, pouring a few drops into another vial.  The man exchanged it for another and combined the two, stirring it swiftly with a chemistry spoon.  It took on a familiar green hue, with a slight hint of pink in it.

** **

Danny beamed, snuggling close to Vlad's front with his arms wrapped around the mans neck.  He rubbed his cheek against the larger mans, practically purring.  "Uh huh!"

He sat like that happily, humming to himself and playing with Vlad's hair.  He let out a dreamy sigh.  "I like it when you call me your little badger~"

Vlad chuckled, only having to try to play the part a little bit.  "Oh, I like calling you my little badger," he replied, smiling.

He clinked the spoon against the rim and drew back, offering the beaker to Danny.  

"Here, badger, try this," Vlad cooed.  "For me~?"

"Okay!"  Danny said happily.  He took the vile and downed it, barely noticing the horrible taste while his mind was still distracted by Vlad.  Suddenly he groaned, head spinning.  He slumped into Vlad's chest, a hand coming up to rub at his sore head.

"Whoa... What hit me?"

Danny looked up, eyes blinking as his mind cleared.  His brows furrowed in confusion.  "Huh?  Vlad?  Wh-what happened?  How did I get here?"

Vlad raised his brows down at Danny -- feeling an unexpected pang in his chest at the loss of the adoring, open boy that looked at him with love -- but after a moment, he sighed and leaned forward, reaching around the ghost boy to grab the beakers he'd used.  

"You were placed under a type of love hypnotism by a musical ghost.  Amber, was it?" Vlad said as he went to rinse them out.  "I can never keep track of the kid's musicians these days... Either way, you were infatuated with Samantha at first, and she brought you here so I could cure you.  I succeeded."

"It’s Ember, actually…” Danny mindlessly corrected.  “And oh wow, that must have been awkward, I'll have to apologize later..."

He shivered a little now that Vlad had moved away, feeling a sudden loss of warmth with his body was no longer pressed to his.  His mind was still scrambled a bit, so he wasn't exactly paying much attention to WHY he had been so close to Vlad....

Then he blinked, confused.  "Wait…” Danny said.  “What do you mean 'at first'?"

Vlad blinked -- mind grasping frantically for an easier explanation -- then just sighed again.  He should just tell the truth.  

"I made a mistake in my first serum that only reset the object of your infatuation, and you were looking at me," he confessed.  He wiped off his hands and tossed the towel in a bin.  "It was only a few minutes.  Nothing major happened."

"O-oh..."  Danny flushed scarlet, suddenly terribly embarrassed.  Oh no, he didn't SAY anything did he?  Danny knew he had a REAL crush on Vlad, and he had been trying to keep said feeling at bay.  He wasn't too sure how the man would react to them and was too afraid to even consider the possibilities...

He needed to know what happened!

"I um... Did I like, SAY anything?  I mean, anything weird or... Um..."

Vlad glanced at the wall, smiling.  "You played with my hair a bit and said you liked it when I called you 'my little badger,'" he chuckled, raising a devillish eyebrow.  "We hugged.  Like I said, nothing major."

Danny looked down, embarrassed but also relieved.  Good, he hadn't said anything too weird...

He stood up, glancing around shyly and not quite meeting Vlad's gaze.  "Well... thanks for helping me.  I guess I should go help the others deal with Ember, so..."

He slowly made his way to the stairs, but before he left completely, he gathered what courage he had and ran back to Vlad.  

He hugged him from behind, giving him a tight squeeze, his eyes shut.  

"I do like it when you call me badger..."  Danny mumbled, then he was gone, running from the manor and going ghost.  He had a rock star to take care of, he'd worry about his emotional issues later.

Vlad's eyes had closed, pleased as he let the boy hug him and then disappear up the stairs.  His blue eyes glittered with red sparks -- glancing up the dark stairway.  //Let the boy be a little embarrassed, it's understandable,// Vlad thought, smiling to himself as he continued to clean up his lab.  //A much older man with a very high standing in society, versus him, a high school boy from a family of ghost hunters.  I'll give him his leeway.//

He turned on the faucet again, red eyes shimmering down as water splashed over his hands.  

//Eventually, he'll figure out that the feeling is mutual~//

 


End file.
